The present invention relates to sleds, and more particularly to sleds having steering and braking ability.
The toboggan is of ancient origin and traditionally curved up at one end, and usually comprising low handholds at the sides, used for coasting or traveling on snow or ice. Steering is accomplished, if at all, by twisting the forward body of the sled, and no provision is made for braking.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide steering and braking means in a sled having a lowslung horizontally planar main body.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a steering means permitting a high degree of control.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a braking means which has variable stopping power, which can be varied up to a high degree of stopping power, and which can be locked when the operator leaves the sled.